Say That You Love Me
by LYKY-United We Spy
Summary: Zach is an average boy. Cammie is a popular hot girl that has the hugest crush on him. But will he like her back? Adopted from Plain-Is-Prettiest. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Gallagher Girls plot line or characters.
1. Ughhh Here comes Princess Cammie Morgan

Zach Pov :

Hi Cammie! Everyone yelled as the beautiful blond made her way to her locker.

I just rolled my eyes.

Cammie Morgan was the hottest, most popular girls in the school who can make guys fall for her with a snap of her finger.

Everyone loved her and all the teachers thought she was an angel. I was probably the only boy in the entire school who didn't fall for her charm.

"Hey Grant" Cammie smiled and nodded at my best friend.

"Sup Cammie" Grant said grinning back. Who wouldn't? Even I had to admit she had the most dazzling smile I've ever seen.

She and I locked eyes, and as usual, I looked away, not wanting to get lost in those gorgeous turquoise orbs with golden flecks.

*~ Time Skip~*

"Sorry, I'm late!" Cammie exclaimed halting to a stop from her sprint to Mr. Johnson's History class.

He took off his glasses and glared disapprovingly at her.

"Miss Morgan, you already had two late slips. What is going on?" She bit her lip and all the guys sighed longily.

I almost gagged. What is this? Some chick flick?

"I'm so sorry Mr. Johnson, it's just that I wasn't feeling very good today, so I had to go to the nurse's office frequently. She said flus with severe headaches are common this time of year."

Cammie was an amazing liar, even I believed her! She looked at Mr. Johnson pleadingly and those gorgeous eyes looked pretty damn irresistible!

"Very well Miss Morgan take a seat" Mr. Johnson dais giving in to her like everyone does.

I swear that girl must be an enchantress or something!

Cammie scanned the room and for a panicky second I realized I have an empty seat beside me.

But there were others…. Surely she would never sit beside a looser like me…. Well, I guess I was undeserving today cuz guess what?

Cammie smirked and plopped down right beside me, her smell of perfume and soap engulfing me. Dammit this girl smelled as good as she looked!

Mr. Johnson started his lecture and I concentrate very hard on my textbook, anything other than the fact Cammie was staring right at me. And trust me. I'm not the kind of guy girls usually stare at. **(Sure you're not… ;D )**

"This is so boring, I honestly think History is a load of bullshit. How can it help us in real life?" She whispered leaning in so close, her warm breath tickled my ear.

Fighting the urge to breath I deeply and inhale her amazing scent, I slowly inched away not saying a word.

"So I'm having a pool party this Saturday and I was wondering if you wanted to come. My parents won't be home and the pool's heated ofcourse…" My heart sank.

Pool Party at Princess Cammie's house? I'll never fit in.

"No thanks" I mumbled not taking my eyes off the textbook.

"But why" Cammie whined. Yes actual _whineage._ " It"s not much, just a few friends, small get-together."

Yeah Cammie probably forgot I'm not part of her friends.

I'm an average guy with average looks, I'm not even in her league!

"Why do you want me to come ?" I asked exasperated. She pouted an adorable pout. "I'll get bored without you."

Yeah Cammie Morgan never gets _bored. _I heard some people call her "the life of the party."

"My parents won't let me go out on Saturday's." Lie. My _parents_ would jump to the chance for me to go to one of _Cammie's_ parties.

Their so disappointed I don't act like a "normal" teenager.

Cammie gasped dramatically. "But Saturday's are all about going out!"

Yeah easy for her to say since she has plans and parties every weekend. For me? Just hanging around the house. Talk about _unormal_ for teenage standards.

"I know you're lying Zachary," she said with another one of her epic grins. God she needed to stop doing that right now.

Than the most unexpected happened. She grabbed my hand. "Please Zach? Pretty please with a cherry on top? I beg, do you ever see me begging anybody?"

I felt glares at my back. A lot of boys are going to hate me for this.

I made the fatal mistake by looking at Cammie's angelic face. She was making the irresistible "puppy dog" face and oh god those eyes….how can I say No?

I hesitated. "If you come, I'll be your best friend," Cammie added with a bright smile.

And I caved in. "Fine" I said jerking my hand away.

Cammie didn't seem to mind. Her eyes lit up. "Yay!" she exclaimed clapping her hands like a little kid. I bit my lip from smiling.

"Miss Morgan! Eyes up front!" Mr. Johnson scolded banging his meter stick o the board. _Thank you Mr. Johnson_ I thought as Cammie turned her attention to the teacher.


	2. Pool Party Disaster

Cammie Pov:

I couldn't stop smiling. Finally Phase 1 of Getting Zachary Goode was in action. I had the hugest crush on him ever since, I don't know, seventh grade? I mean, who wouldn't like him?

I daydream about his run-your-hands-through tousled chocolate hair, chisled features, melt worthy red lips and most of all, those gorgeous emerald green eyes every day. Girls whisper about him when he walks by and Zach's only flaw is not seeing how hot he is.

"Hey Cammie" my boyfriend Josh said giving me a hug. "Uh hey Josh" I stammered a little distracted. I was watched Zach maneuver through the crowd. We locked eyes for a second before Zach turned away and walked to Art. I smiled wistfully. He moves so flawlessly like a greek god sent down to earth. He would be the perfect boyfriend. If that ever happens.**Sigh**

"Cammie? Hello? CAMS!" "Huh what?" I stuttered snapping back from my daydream. I looked up to see Josh watching me with narrowed eyes ad suspicious look. I smiled at him . "What?" I asked. Josh looked like he wanted to say something, but thought against it thank god. "Nothing" he said pulling me into a kiss. I kissed him back but couldn't shake the feeling that it felt so _wrong._

Zach Pov: (At the Pool Party)

"You came!" Cammie exclaimed as she opened the door to her huge mansion-like house. I smiled tightly.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She shot me a _look _but then wrapped her arm around mine, leading me inside. I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous Cammie looked in a ruby red halter one piece, complimenting her blond hair, porcelain skin and showing off her supermodel body. _What a goddess._ Why would she even glance at _me_?

"At first I thought you wouldn't come and I was so upset cuz I was waiting for you and -" "Why though?" I unwound my arm from hers. "There's dozens of people you could've waited for. Why me?"

Cammie sighed impatiently like she expected me to know the answer. "I like you Zach." My heart started pounding for some odd reason. " I think your pretty cool and we should be friends." And all of a sudden it stopped. What was going on? I don't _like-like_ Cammie!

"But since you came, I'll be your_ bestfriend_," Cammie added. She must've seriously underestimated a _few _friends cuz this place was filled with people. People I've _seen_, but don't know. I was in a house full of strangers and it felt so awkward. Why did I agree to come here in the first place? I should've known I would be standing in a corner with no one noticing me. Well, at least until _now._

"Well look who's here," Josh Abrams sneered. He's been giving me evil glared ever since History class. "Who invited the _faggot _here? You think your big shit just because Cammie _talks_ to you? You're a _nobody_ fucking asswhole. Not even your mom likes you." I looked way pretending I didn't hear but my heart was pounding and my fist were clenching.

" Hey faggot you listening to me?" I suddenly felt rough hands turn me wroung aggressively so I was face-to-face with Josh the Dickhead. "stop trying to steal my girlfriend, it's not like she eve gives a damn about you, just feels sorry for you cuz your like is shit" His eyes were cold. " you've got as much of a chance at getting Cammie, as your _brother_ Marcus Goode has a chance of running mayor."

That did it. I jerked away from his grasp and walked away, hearing everyone laugh behind me. Cammie came out of the kitchen with some snacks as I was walking past her? "Zach?" I didn't reply just rushed desperately to the door. The memory of Marcus seemed to suffocate me.

" Zach? Zach wait up!" I turned to see Cammie trying to push past the crowd. I started fast walking. Out the door, almost to my car when a hand caught my arm. "Zach where-" "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I exploded turning furiously on Cammie. She stepped back, looking scared but I was too angry to notice. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU AND ALL OF YOU'RE FUCKING FOLLOWERS! PLEASE CAMMIE I BEG YOU, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I jogged to my car and sped away leaving Cammie standing there, looking hurt.

As soon as I was on the road, I immediately felt bad and guilty for doing that. Cammie hasn't ever done anything to me, it was her boyfriend Abrams. I shouldn't have yelled at her, but I was so hurt, I couldn't think straight. Comments like that about my brother, I don't take lightly.


	3. Hots for Miss Cammie Morgan?

Zach Pov

Five years ago, when he was fifteen, Marcus killed his best friend. I hate to put it that way: _killed._ Makes it sound like he meant to do it.

We were at the Hartwell's house during summer. Marcus was friends with their older son Austin and I would play basketball with their younger one Kevin.

When the gun went off, Kevin and I were outside and I knew instantly what it was, even though I never heard a gushot that wasn't in a movie or on TV.

Kevin didn't know though. I could tell. He just stood there, with the ball in his hands, staring up at the upstairs window, where the sound had come from. He looked at me for guidance.

"Just someone slamming the door," I assured him, which was the worst lie of the century since the shot echoed through the neighborhood.

Mr. Gatson waddles over with a dirty towel slung over one shoulder, determined to drag out the truth. What he dragged out, was one dead teenager, Mr. Hartwell's pistol minus one bullet and my brother. Marcus's body looked changed, loose and vacant like he too, was dead.

No one could hear Marcus's side of the story. He ran away, making him look more suspicious. I don't know where he lives now, what he eats, where he sleeps.

Nope, Marcus is like a rumour to the Goode family as everybody else. But one thing I did know is that my brother was innocent. He can't be any criminal. Or, at least that's what I told myself.

It takes me the whole car ride home to get Marcus out of my head. Five years later and you would've thought people would forget about it…but then someone like Jimmy has to bring it up.

"Dammit!" I yelled kicking the back of my car. I stalked inside – luckily my parents weren't home and collapsed on my bed feeling miserable.

At school, I avoided talking to anybody but my best friends Nick, Grant and Jonas. Occasionally, I snuck glances at Cammie who was watching me with sad eyes making a new surge of guilt wash over me.

The next day though, Cammie didn't even glance at me. She just talked and fooled around , like Saturday night never happened, walked passed me like I didn't exist.

With her gone, my school like felt lonelier, colder and more miserable. She used to annoy the heck out of me yes, but I couldn't help but miss her now. Like a lot. More than I want to admit.

" Dude what is up with you?" Jonas asked at lunch. " Yeah man, you looked like somebody ran over your puppy," Grant agreed. So I told them what happened.

"Abrams said that to you and you yell at her?" Grant asked in total disbelief.

" Are you a dumbass Zach? First of all, ifshe told anyone you would've been jumped after school for sure, second of all, you should've acted all cool and said a sassy remark back at Abrams so he'll shut the hell up next time, and third, this is CAMMIE MORGAN we're talking about here! People will give an arm and leg for your position and you totally blew it. I'm so disappointed in you, Goode," Nick said shaking his head.

I opened my mouth to protest when a thought dawned over me. "Guys, why _didn't_ she tell anyone?"

Jonas, Nick and Grant did a three-way glance and smiled creepily at each other. The sight was _really _scary. " Zach are you blind? Cammie likes you!" Jonas exclaimed.

" Shut up!" I hissed looking around, hoping nobody heard. Don't want Jimmy and the football jerks to have another reason to shove me in a locker.

"And anyway," I said in a low voice. " That's bull, I hate Cammie and she hates me now too."

Grant rolled his eyes. "One, Cammie sooo doesn't hate you. She didn't tell anbody because she cares about you and doesn't want you to get hurt. I swear the cutest thing I've ever seen. Two, you do not hate her. You were so sad when Cammie stopped talking to you. I see the way you look ate her. Admit it Goode, you've got the hots for Miss Cammie Morgan."

"No I don't!" I protested. "Denial," Nick sang. " And anyway, she has a boyfriend," I grumbled. "Is Zach jealous, Jonas?" Grant asked. " I'm pretty sure he is, Grant" Jonas replied with a mischievous smile. I groaned. " I HATE you guys!" I said exasperated, burying my face in my hands.


	4. Best Day Ever

At last period, in Math, I finally got the courage to apologize because Jonas, Grant and Nick wouldn't stop bothering about it but mostly, because I felt terrible. You would've thought life would be great without Cammie annoying me 24/7 but I missed her so much, I felt like my heart was going to explode.

_I'm sorry about the party -Z_

I threw it to Cammie's table. I watched her pick it up, read it, and write something back. I bounced my knee up and down impatiently and nervously.

_You'll have to say it to my face -C_

Fine then. After the bell rang, I quickly got my things from my locker and jogged to Cammie's. Luckily, she was alone for like, the first time.

"Hey," I said leaning against the locker beside hers. She glanced at me with pursed lips. "Hello Zachary." I winced at how cold she sounded. "Look, I'm really sorry about the party," I said sincerely.

Cammie raised an eyebrow at me. "And…?"

"And..what?" I asked truly confused. She rolled her beautiful eyes. "

For being such a jerk!" Cammie exclaimed. I gave a small laugh. "Okay, yes. I'm sorry for yelling at you when you didn't do anything wrong and for being such a jerk when you're very nice to me. SO can you forgive and we be friends again?" _If that's what you can call us_ I thought.

I brought my hand out for a shake. She looked at me with complete seriousness. "I'll only forgive you if you buy me ice-cream."

I cracked a smile. "Seriously?" Cammie crossed her arms. "Does it _look _like I'm joking?" Even though her voice told me she was.

"And take that hand away," Cammie slapped my outstretched hand. "No one does that anymore. Are you like, from the 1970's and teleported to the future?"

I laughed again and realized Cammie was one of those few people that actually got a genuine laugh out of me. "Alright, alright. Come on. I'll buy you your icecream Princess." She slammed her locker shut and followed my out into the courtyard.

"What do you want?" I asked. Cammie's eyes shone like a little girl on Christmas Day. "Ohh there's so many choices! I want a peanut butter rocky road with multicolored sprinkles, extra chocolate and vanilla whipped crème with a cherry on top!" She was a little out of breath when she finished and I had to laugh.

"We don't have that, sorry." The guy said smiling flirtously.

"UGH!" Cammie made a big show of showing her disappointment. "_Fine._ Give me _Vanilla_." Wow, first she picked such a big choice and now she picks vanilla? This girl never ceases to amaze me.

"Same," I said. "He wants those chocolate sprinkles on his," Cammie ordered. I shot her a questioning look, but shrugged.

"Here you are," the Icecream Guy said. "I'm Austin, by the way," he winked at Cammie and I internally sighed. Is there one place she went without guys hitting on her? Not that I blame them.

Cammie eyed the dude like a dead rat and I bit my lip from smiling.

"Hi…Austin." He opened his mouth to say more but Cammie cut him off. "Bye Austin," she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of DQ.

"Okay give me that one," She ordered once we were out. She exchanged her one without sprinkles to my one.

"Why couldn't you just ask for sprinkles on yours?" I questioned.

Cammie had a sudden mischievous glint in her eyes which kinda scared me. "Don't wanna make it look like I'm fat," she said shrugging.

"What is it with girls and calories?" I asked exasperated. "Calories are our friends!" It was a dorky joke but Cammie laughed anyway. I felt like swooning. Call it cliché, but it sounded like angels singing. **(For some reason I really like it when ppl write that)**

"I can't have a potbelly." She lifted up her shirt to reveal a perfectly flat stomach and amazing curves. "Do I have a potbelly, Zach?" I didn't answer, just stared with my mouth hanging open.

What? I'm a hormonal teenager! I couldn't stop looking a realized I was drooling. Cammie laughed and let go of her shirt –thank god I was going crazy – looking like that was exactly the reaction she wanted.

"You've got to be more covert with your staring . Don't you know it's rude?" She asked with a smile. I just glared at her in response.

Cammie skipped along the sidewalk as we were talking about pretty much everything. I never felt so at ease and natural with a girl before.

She turned around to face me walking backwards. "Street," I said so she whirled around again.

At that moment a super-fast car zoomed by startling Cammie so she dropped her icecream. Bad move bro. Cause Cammie was extremely pissed.

"YOU ASSWHOLE AND YOUR GOD DAMNED CAR!" She screamed after it.

"Woah Cam calm down, here you can have mine," I said leading her to the park with a hand on her back.

"Really?" Cammie's eyes lit up but then her face immediately fell. "You don't have any sprinkles."

I laughed. "You should've asked for some then Miss IHateCalories."

We sat on the bench watching kids play. "You have some icecream on your face," I said.

"Really?Where?" Cammie asked. I smirked and took some icecream putting it on her nose. "Right there!"

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "Do that again and I'll shove this icecream up your ass."

I put my hands up in surrender. "Whoa Chica calm down No need to get all hostile."

Cammie glared at me then crossed her eyes trying to lick the ice-cream off with her tongue. And she did it! She actually took the icecream off her nose!

"Wow I'm impressed. You have a tongue of a chameleon. I think that's what I'm going to call you from now on." "Fine Zacharoo!" "Seriously Zacharoo?" Cammie stuck her tongue out at me and I smirked again.

"Why are you sticking your chameleon tongue in my face? Are you suggesting something?" I asked waggling my eyebrows.

"Zach!"Cammie exclaimed punching my shoulder. That _hurt._

"Ow, damn Chameleon you don't know your own strength. She smiled smugly. "Well that's what you get for acting like a perv." "I'm not a perv!" I protested. "Yes you are!" "No I'm not!" "Yes you are!" " You better say I'm not or you'll be sorry." "I'm not scared of you Goode!" Cammie challenged. So I took a big bite/lick off her icecream nearly taking the whole thing off the cone. Cammie frowned. "You. Are. Evil." I smirked smugly in response. We continued with our playful conversation, teasing and laughing. It was one of the best days of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

Zach Pov

Cammie and I were tuning into really good friends.

Whenever Josh wasn't in the same class as us, we always sat beside each other, goofing off and having fun but when he was, she sat by him.

But on the bright side, Cammie hung out with me after school for three days in a row whereas she could've been at a lot of places, with a lot of people, other than me.

At lunch, we wouldn't really talk to each other, but have frequent conversations with our eyes, or Cammie making these really weird and funny faces at me, making me laugh out loud and my friends to look at me like I'm crazy.

One particular lunch, I was walking in with a very good mood because we just had chemistry class, and Cammie was talking to the teacher.

On the way back "Miss Very-Coordinated-Head-Cheerleader" tripped over the leg of my desk and stumbled right into me lap, accidentally pressing her soft lips on my cheek.

Involenteeringly, I shivered but then smirked and said, "Well…isn't this a very _unfortunate_ position ?"

Cammie rolled her eyes and leaned closer. "You know you like it," she whispered very seductively making my ear tickle and my heart to flutter.

I made sure I showed no emotion on my face but it felt like Cammie could see right through me, to my heart and soul and thoughts because she smirked back at me and was on her Mui-Mui clad feet in a second.

I smiled stupidly to myself but then remembered Jonas was working on an extra-credit assignment, Grant had a detention and Nick was at a soccer practice.

I was dreading to have to sit alone and to make things worse; Josh Abrams and his steroid-popping Neanderthals saw me and sneered.

Josh had a look of pure hatred and jealousy written on his face. Must've heard about chemistry class.

_Please don't do anything! _I silently pleaded. It's not like I'm scared of Josh Abrams or anything. Heck, I can handle him in a fight any day. It's just that with Cammie sitting with them….

"Well, well, well, lookie what we've got here," Josh sneered. _No, not now, not here, not in front of Cammie!_ I don't want her to witness me beating the crap out of her boyfriend after all.

"It's the fag calling for some more punching bag time," he cracked his knuckles**. (I know, lame but I wanted Josh to an airhead that just strong nothing else.) **

What a tool. How can Cammie date _him_? She and I locked eyes.

"Josh," she warned quietly nut he ignored her and stood up. "I warned you to stay away from my girl, or is your brain filled with too much crack to understand that, dumb ass?"

I gritted my teeth and stepped forward with my fists clenched. "Now listen bastard, you better watch yourself or -"

"Or what?" He bumped into me in a threatening, violent way. "You gonna get that gun from your pocket and shoot me, following your _goode_ bro's footsteps?"

My face morphed from anger to sadness as I stepped back and lowered my head slightly while his friends laughed and taunted.

The rest of the lunchroom was dead quiet, watching this all unfold with wide terrified eyes.

But Josh wasn't done. He raised his fist to punch me. "You criminal. You don't belong here. You ass belongs in jail cause your whole family is murderers so call me a bastard again and I'll -"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Cammie screamed, standing up. Everyone, including me, looked at her with surprise.

"Just shut the hell up Josh!" She turned furiously to her boyfriend who was so shocked, he dropped his fist. "Cam?"

"You don't know anything about what happened, so stay the hell away from Zach…all of you." Cammie's glowering gaze turned to the football jocks, who looked away.

"Do you have nothing else better to do that start shit?"

I was happy. Beyond happy as Cammie grabbed my hand and spun me away.

"Cammie? Where are you going?" Josh actually sounded heartbroken.

"I'm going away from you jerks," She practically spat over her shoulder.

Cammie pulled me down at another table and it was all I could do to prevent a goofy grin from spreading on my face .

_Wow. Cammie Morgan blew off her boyfriend for me. _


	6. Taking The Risk

After lunch whizzed by with glares from Josh's football idiots glaring at me and Cammie throwing me flirtatious looks. After school I went to my car and found Cammie sitting on the hood of my car.

"I'm hungry. Can we get burgers?"

We drove thru McDonalds and went back to Cammie's house. We were laying on my bed watching Easy A.

I couldn't help but ask, "Why did you stick up for me today in the cafeteria?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I saw her face fall slightly as she said, "we're friends. That's what friends do."

We sat in silence watching the movie for a while.

"Can I tell you a secret Cam?" she nodded. "Promise you won't tell." I looked down at my hands then back up at her. I sighed to my self the admitted, "I've never actually had an actual girlfriend."

She giggled softly, beautifully "Really?"

**Cammie POV**

Zach looked down at his hands blushing.

"That's really cute." I reassured him.

We sat staring at each other for a little while. I fell into his hypnotic emerald green eyes. He brought his hand to my face and tucked a few stray strands of hair behind my ear. Naturally my breathing picked up when his hand slid down to cup my cheek. His face slowly got closer to mine. I could feel his breathe on my face and my eyes fluttered closed. Time seemed to freeze when his soft red lips finally met mine. I felt pure bliss. It was like we were floating in midair. For the past 5 years I had wondered what his hair would feel like in my hands. I slowly ran my fingers through his, tousled chocolate, hair and found out it was just as soft as it looked. I slightly whimpered when he pulled away from me. A soft smile graced his face. He brought his hand back to my cheek.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

Any other time I would have said 'yes, yes, yes, of course, of course yes!' But at that specific moment life wasn't perfect.

"I'm sorry Zach but right now I can't." I tried to kiss him again but he just turned so the kiss got his cheek.

I turned around and pulled out my cell phone. I hit speed dial 7, even if he was my boyfriend I had more important people to worry about.

"Hey babe, wanna come over tonight?" The coming through the phone sounded completely drunk but I didn't care.

"It's over Josh. You are the biggest jackass in the world. People have told me I can do better than you and I'm finally listening. Drive safe." I finished with the sweetest voice.

Before he could answer I hung up. Not sure what to expect, I slowly turned around to face Zach.

"Is now a better time to be my girlfriend?"

"It's the perfect time."

Zach wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a deep kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck and I brought his face closer to mine.

He pushed me back slightly and looked into my eyes. "Slow down Cammie. I don't want to go any further than this for a while."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I rolled out of his grasp and stood up.

"I don't want to sleep with you right now."

"Excuse me?" I pushed him away when he got up and tried to step closer to me. "Is that all you think I want? I dated Josh Abrams so I only want sex?" I cut him off because I was so angry. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. "Maybe now isn't the right time to be your girlfriend." I whispered and ran out.

"That's not what I meant." Zach shouted while running after me.

"I just need time to think, okay?" I got in my car and drove away.

Tears were clouding my vision so I quickly wiped them away. I stopped at the red light and patiently waited. With all the thoughts of Zach and what he just said running through my head I didn't see the car swerving towards me. I felt the impact of the getting hit and my leg felt like it was on fire. I also felt my car get smaller and being the claustrophobe I was, I fainted. The last thing I remembered was the sound of sirens heading towards me.


	7. I Love You

Cammie ran out my room. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen. I slumped down against the wall. I knew it wasn't going to work out between us. She's the, intelligent, beautiful, popular Cammie Morgan. I'm just the stupid, criminal Zach Goode. But the kiss. That kiss. It was different. It was special. It was the best feeling in the world. Cammie is the only person who has ever made me feel this way. It can't end here. I need her. I'm addicted. At that moment I realized that I love Cameron Ann Morgan. I got up and ran out the front door to my car.

Not even 5 minutes from my house I saw the one thing that would haunt me for the rest of my life. Cammie's car was hit from the side and the back. The accident took up the whole road so I parked on the side of the road and ran to the scene. A police officer tried to stop me but when he wasn't looking I snuck past him. I got to her car just as they cut her out and put her on a stretcher.

"Cammie? Cammie baby. Baby please be okay." I begged with tears running down my face.

"Sir. Her condition is critical. This is a life or death situation so we have to leave immediately. Please get out of the way."

"I'm not leaving my girlfriend." I said stubbornly.

The paramedic was about to argue until he saw my expression. He sighed, "Get in but stay out of the way and stay silent. Since you seem to know her so well you can fill out some paperwork when we get to the hospital."

I nodded and got into the back of the ambulance and kept quiet. I never let go of Cammie's hand. I never let go of hope.

The only information released was that Josh caused the whole problem by drunk driving and hitting Cammie's car from the side. When she got hit from the back the person was on the phone and not paying attention. Josh and the other guy got out with a couple broken bones but nothing serious.

The hospital called Cammie's mom and she rushed to the hospital. It took two hours for her to arrive and during those two hours they wouldn't tell me anything, except Cammie was out of surgery but still hadn't woken up. When the doctors said she was stable enough to have visitors I had to restrain myself from running down the hall to her room. I waited patiently as her mom visited her, which took about 25 minutes.

Mrs. Morgan gave me a weak smile as she left the room. I took a deep breath before I walked into the room. My heart shattered when I saw a broken, bruised, unconscious Cammie. I sat in the chair beside her bed and took her hand. I couldn't help but cry.

"I'm so sorry Cammie. This is all my fault! I've been waiting to kiss you since the fifth grade and when we kissed today it was amazing. I felt all these different emotions at the same time. When I said what I did it was because you're too good for me. You're way out of my league and I didn't want to lose my virginity to you knowing things weren't going to work out. You're my first kiss and I hope someday you can be my first time and. I love you Cam and I'm so sorry. If I wasn't such an ass none of this would have happened." I press my lips to her hand.

A nurse knocked on the door and poked her head in the room. "Visiting hours are over in 10 minutes and her mother would like to say good night."

"Ok. I'll be right out." She smiled and nodded at me before she left. "I have to go now but I'll be back tomorrow. You better not have met someone by then." I smiled to myself. "I love you Cammie. Sleep well." I kissed her one last time before I had to leave.

I couldn't help but think that she would be like Sleeping Beauty or Snow White and wake up to true loves kiss. I wanted it to be like the movies where she would wake up and whisper my name. I would turn around and smother her face with kisses. Unfortunately that was only a fantasy.

I came back from the beginning until the end of visiting hours everyday. Rachel got Cammie a private so there weren't so many rules with visitors. I dropped out of school because when I did show up I was catching up on sleep or leaving during first period because I needed to know Cammie was okay. There were a few times when something would happen and she was on the verge of death. Josh had visited her twice in the two and a half months she was in a coma.

Rachel had to go on a business trip so I decided to stay overnight in case something happened. I was falling asleep in the chair beside her bed when I heard her heart rate monitor speed up. I was instantly awake and standing by her side. It was visible that her breathing had picked up because her chest was rising higher as she kept breathing.

"Cammie, baby, you're waking up." I picked up her hand and kissed it over and over again. I stopped when I felt her finger twitch. "Come on baby. Wake up."

It took a few minutes but she finally woke up. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Cammie's hand wiping away my tears.

"I'm so sorry. I was an ass but you're safe and I won't let anything else ever hurt you."

"I-I-I-I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back. "Would you like some water?"

I let go of her hand and grabbed one of the water bottles that were kept in the mini-fridge we installed. I turned around to see Cammie was furiously scratching her leg with tears running down her face.

"Cammie? What's wrong?"

I helped her take a sip of water then she said, "I-I-I can't."

"You can't what, Cammie?"

"I can't feel my legs."


	8. Nothing Left To Do

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I've updated this story but school has been taking up all my time. Exams are finally over so I should be getting my results back in a few hours. Wish me luck because if they aren't good my mom will take away my laptop and all computer privileges. The next chapter to Undercover Princess should be done soon. Check out the poll on my profile. Also let me know which stories you want updated more often so I know what to work on. Happy reading!**

**Hotter-Than-Hot**

* * *

**Zach POV**

I hit the emergency button and in less than a minute. Cammie's two nurses rushed into the room. Cammie was in hysterics so one of the nurses tried to calm her down.

"Zachary, could you explain what's going on?"

"Well. About a minute ago she woke up and then when I went to get her some water then she told me she can't feel her legs and she started hyperventilating and crying and trying to speak but it all came out together. I called you because you're her nurses and I want her to be okay. She has to be okay."

I felt the tears coming again. I had never felt so many emotions before and especially not about a girl.

"Mr. Goode you must calm down. Please go out to the waiting room." She knew I was going to argue because I did every time I was told to leave the room. "We must prep her for immediate surgery which means you have to go. Since Mrs. Morgan has put you on the update list we will let you know as soon as something happens. It is probably sleep paralysis but we can't be sure so you have to go."

Doctors whisked Cammie away and I couldn't do anything but standby and watch. It was almost two hours before Cammie came out of surgery. During that time I took a couple naps, all less than 5 minutes, and just waited. Rachel was going to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

"You may now visit Miss Morgan, Mr. Goode."

I was in Cammie's room quicker than ever before. She was still asleep but she had a worried look on her face. It was like she knew something wasn't right. She was unconscious for 5 hours before she started to stir. During those 5 hours the doctor told me that they would be running every possible test including the X-rays already taken. I was also told the Cammie wouldn't remember her episode when she woke up. To prevent another one from occurring I would say that they gave her medication to ease the pain and she might feel a bit numb. It wouldn't be a complete lie because the medication did try to numb pain but it wasn't what made her legs numb.

"Zach?" Her voice was quiet but I heard it.

"I'm right here sweetheart." I grabbed her hand and kissed it. "The doctors put you on some meds to make the pain go away so some parts of your body might feel numb."

We sat there in silence waiting for the doctor to bring in the results but Rachel burst through the door. I could see the dried tear stains, on her face, being washed away with fresh flood coming from her eyes.

**Cammie POV**

"My baby." She cried.

"It's okay mom, I'm fine." I hugged when she came to my bedside.

One of my doctors came in with a clipboard looking stressed and tired.

"We ran some tests and we have your results. The good news is that there shouldn't be any further problems from now." Rachel let out a sigh of relief while I held my breath for to news I knew was coming. "But you won't be discharged for a little while. The bad news is that you have a spinal cord injury and there is a high chance you won't be able to walk again. Due to the way you have injured your spine you have paralysis from the waist down. The chances are very high that this will be permanent. There have to be some kind of unseen miracle for you to ever walk again.

"None of your reproductive organs have been damaged so children are a possibility in future "They are a dangerous possibility, but definitely a possibility. Your spinal cord isn't repairable with today's surgeries or treatments. Maybe in 10, 15, years we will have technology advanced enough but not right now. I'm sorry but there is nothing else we can do."

As soon as the door closed behind him I started crying. Zach sat on the bed then slid me onto his lap. He was the best because he kept repeating "everything is going to be okay." "You are strong and confident; don't let this experience change that." But when he said, "we'll get through this together" I cried harder because I thought after I stormed out of his bedroom he would never talk to me again. For about another hour I just cried into his chest before I fell asleep in his arms not feeling as bad.

When I woke I realized I still in Zach's arms. I couldn't help but smile, and giggle a little, when I heard his soft snores until I remembered what put us in that position.

"Cammie?" I heard a familiar voice ask. "Are you awake?"

I turned my head to see the one person who always made me feel better.

"Uncle Joe? Is that you?"

"Yes honey. Oh god I can't believe this happened. I promised your dad that no matter what I would look after you. I just can't believe this happened." He was sitting in the chair next to my bed with my mom sleeping in his lap.

"It's my fault. I wasn't paying attention."

"From what I heard it wasn't. You were just driving and you stopped at the red light. While you were waiting for the light to turn green are drunk driver hit you. What I don't understand is how you didn't see that truck heading towards you."

"It was a truck?"

"Yes it was a pickup truck. Your mom told me it was your ex boyfriend driving it. He was drunk and turning the corner but he was swerving all over the place and hit you. I'm also not stupid Cammie you're avoiding the question of how you didn't see this coming." He gave me the _don't-mess with-me-I'm-going-to-find-out_ look.

I sign knowing he was right so I simply said, "I was crying"

He just rolled his eyes. "And why were you crying. This time I want the whole story not just some." He put on his best girly voice and said, "This person I know from school upset me."

I giggled and explained what happened and who Zach was. I finished and told him what I realized. "I know what he meant. He didn't want to sleep with me I don't know why I took it the way I did." I felt Zach pull me closer to his body and I smiled. "Can I tell you a secret Uncle Joe?"

"I am the one who put you in treatment that summer for your anorexia and warned your boyfriend about trying to change you to make you "perfect". I also didn't tell your parents about it. It's up to you to choose if you trust me."

"Okay. Well. It's just that. Um. I kinda." I nervously laughed and tried to curl into a ball but my legs wouldn't move. I sighed in frustration and defeat.

He tried to hide his irritation but it came through loud and clear when he said, "just tell me."

Without thinking I said, "I love Zach."


	9. This Is Love

I rushed to say, "we said it to each other before but I thought you should know."

"But Cammie you have been unconscious for the past two and a half months. How do you know that he really loves you?" I k knew he was just being protective but I couldn't help but fell hurt. "You're in such a vulnerable place right now. You just woke up for a coma to find out that you can't walk. How do you know that he isn't just using you for sex?"

"Because I could hear him. I could hear everything. Every chance he got he told me he loves me. I may not have been awake to respond but he told me all the time. I know this is really because I have had a crush on him for years and I have never seen him smile like he does when he is around me. He dropped out of school just so he could stay with me. He sleeps with me every night, even when mom isn't here, and he has never tried to take advantage of me. When I sleeping and I heard his voice I tried harder to wake up." I was trying to hold in the tears to tell Joe exactly how I felt. "Without him I don't know if I would be awake right now, or if I would even be alive. Whenever I am around him I feel things that I have never felt before.

"While I was in the coma I had a dream and it felt so real. Zach and I were about 10 years older than we are now and we were in a backyard playing with these two kids, a boy and a girl. The boy was older and he was running around while Zach was chasing him. The girl was about 18 months and we were picking flowers together. She was skipping along and all of a sudden he screamed 'mommy' and I turned around and scooped him into my arms." I couldn't help but smile. "You're the person that taught me that dreams have meanings. If this isn't clear I don't know what else you want from me." Zach turned in his sleep and I knew I wasn't going to be lonely again. "From us?" I yawned and Uncle Joe caught me.

"Get some sleep. You've had a busy day today." I knew he loved me, he always had. Since my dad died he became like a replacement dad, though no one could ever replace Matthew Morgan.

I fell asleep cuddled into Zach and I couldn't think anyone, besides him, who I would rather be comforted by. I fell asleep and dreamed the dream I had told Joe about, it wasn't intentional I just did. This time the dream continued and we all ended up laying on the ground looking up at the stars. Zach's arm was wrapped around my waist and the boy was sleeping on his stomach.

The girl was half asleep on my stomach when she looked up and said, "momma, a star. When I is grow I a star."

"No honey. You're already a star and you shine brighter than any other."

I woke up to the sound of arguing and I realized it was my mom and Joe. For looking through the little crack in the window it was about 8 o'clock.

"You may seem like a father to her but you aren't. No matter how much I value your opinion Cammie is my priority. Her happiness and considering the circumstances I think that you should just back off and let them be. The poor boy hasn't had a full night's sleep since the accident. I had to beg him to go home but he still wouldn't listen. When he was home his parents took away his car keys and phone then grounded him to at least give him time to sleep but he took a bus. When he ran out of money he walked and this hospital is a 20 minute drive from his house. Think about walking.

"Don't you remember Zach being the valedictorian for his class? Every award ceremony I go to for the school he is always being awarded something for the highest GPA and most community service. He is giving up his education just so he could wait for Cammie to wake up. If that isn't love you're certainly not human."

The room went back to being silent and I went back to sleep with Zach. When I woke up it was to the sound of a closing door. I opened my eyes and the light was blinding so I groan and squeezed my eyes closed.

"Morning honey." I heard my mom say.

I felt cold and when I moved my hand to the space behind me I realized Zach wasn't with me anymore.

"Where's Zach?"

"Wow. Not even a 'hi mom'." She rolled her eyes at me. "I made him leave. Did you know that this is the first time since the accident that he has actually slept? He really cares about you."

"I know." I smiled to myself feeling proud of the fact that I had the best boyfriend ever. The fact that made legs felt like dead weight completely killed my good mood. "What going to happen to me?"

"What do you mean honey?"

"I mean what are they going to do to me? I have a spinal injury which means I can't walk." I swallowed back the tears that threatened to pour from my eyes. "How am I going to be able to live in our house if I can't even get up and down the stairs? How do I get to school? What's going to happen with school? Am I going back to school? I heard what you said to Uncle Joe this morning about Zach. I can't believe he dropped out." I took a couple deep breathes to even out my breathing again.

"It didn't help that he was being bullied. We were talking and it turns out that the kids at school were blaming him for this. They were calling him a murder and all these other horrible names and I completely understand why he hated it there. As far as I was told he wasn't even staying at school for more than a couple hours or he would fall asleep during classes. Dropping out was probably for the best. Besides he wouldn't have been able to spend all the times he did with you." I could hear the admiration in her voice. "We really connected. While you were in surgery he would be more worried and anxious than I was. He would pace up and down the room and while repeating 'everything is going to be okay. She's strong . She'll make it through this.'"

I felt the tears burning in my eyes. "You will be here for a couple more weeks for testing and rehab. Your doctors want to keep a close eye on your condition and you will learn how to use a wheelchair. You're going to be living with Zach for the time being. His house is safer than ours at the moment because they have a guest bedroom on the main floor. To catch you and Zach up on school work you will finish out the year with home schooling then next year you guys will go back to school. Is this too much?"

There were tears streaming down my face. "I want Zach."

**Hey guys I hope you liked that update. I just want you guys to check out my profile with a new poll. I actually have a life and I'm not a mind reader so please check it out.**

**Love you guys,**

**Hotter-Than-Hot**


	10. Letting It ALL Out

Zach came bursting through my room door and straight into my arms.

"I'm here." He whispered into my ear.

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed into his shirt.

Zach was just holding me placing light kisses on my neck. My fists were clinging onto his shirt, which was now drenched with tears, for dear life.

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetie."

I eventually cried myself to sleep in Zach's arms. I didn't dream of anything which was a change, a good change. When I woke up I felt restrained and warm while laying in complete darkness. It didn't take me long to realize that it was Zach's arms wrapped around my waist.

My throat felt dry and I saw a glass of water on the table by my bed. Zach looked so peaceful sleeping and I didn't want to wake him so I reached over to the table. It seemed out of reach so I dragged my legs as close as I could to the edge of the bed and leaned over again. That time I wasn't so lucky. While I was reaching for the cup my hand which was balancing me on the bed slipped and I fell over the edge.

I cried out in pain when I landed on my wrist. I heard the bed move signaling Zach waking up.

"Cammie?" His shadow cast over me in the dark room. He helped me up from the ground and back onto the bed, which was really awkward with my wrist in an extremely unreasonable amount of pain and my dead weight legs. "What happened?" He asked while wiping away my tears.

I was grasping in pain. "Fall...wrist...doctor...help." I felt light headed from the pain and lack of air. My whole right arm felt tingly and the feeling of numbness slowly took over.

He pushed the nurse's button and within the minute a nurse came through the door. "What happened here?" The nurse asked when he saw me in tears.

"I woke up and found her on the floor and I think she broke her wrist." Zach said with panic filling his voice.

I was put in a wheelchair and wheeled to the examination room. It turned out I sprained my wrist and popped out my shoulder.

Four weeks later Zach was taking my wheelchair out of the car and helping me into it. I hadn't spoken much to anyone since my fall. Rehab consisted of me building up enough strength to wheel myself around, once my wrist healed, and being able to get myself from something like a car or bed into my chair or shower.

Zach wheeled me into the house because my wrist wasn't fully healed and the doctor said not to strain it. Once we got to the room I was staying in he moved to pick me up by I held up my hand to stop him.

"I can do it myself. Can you just leave please?"

I had barely spoken to anyone or eaten anything for the past two weeks while I was living with Zach. After I fell off the bed reality hit me like a ton of bricks. I had missed a huge chunk of my life, I made the smartest boy in school dropout, my mom had to work extra hours to pay for the house and my hospital bills. Now I was going to inconvenience Zach and his family, his mom was overjoyed that I was awake and she had the chance to get to know me better and his dad didn't really care about anything happening.

"Cammie, dear. Can I come in?" I heard his mom voice from the other side of the door.

"One minute." I called back.

In two weeks it was the first visit I had gotten. I think everyone got the hint that I wanted to be alone but I didn't expect Zach to not talk to me. For the past two weeks I hadn't changed out of my pajamas except to shower and put new ones on. I pulled my hair out of its messy ponytail and ran my fingers through the knots, trying to make myself look presentable.

"Come in."

She came in with a plate of food which looked rather appetizing but I couldn't eat.

"Hey honey. We need to talk." She pulled up the chair from the desk to the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking. How are you?"

"I'm not so great and neither are you. How are you really feeling?" I dropped my head and looked at my hands. "You can talk to me, sweetie, about anything." We sat in silence for a little while longer. "Back in high school I had this friend who had a very complicated home life. Something happened but she wouldn't talk to any of us about it. Eventually she just stopped talking to us and then slowly slipped into depression. It's hard seeing someone you love hurt. It's worse when you see them fighting something that could have been avoided. "

"You don't understand Katherine. You will never understand how I feel-"

Katherine interrupted me. "I don't know how you feel but Zach does."

"No he doesn't." I whispered. "He hasn't even come to see me. I've let him down. I've wasted two months of his and my mom's time and money and your time and-" I sighed with the tears streaming down my cheeks. I could barely hear myself when I said, "It would have made everyone's lives easier if I just died in that crash."

"Cameron Ann Morgan, don't you ever say that again!" She sounded so much like my mom it was scary. "It wouldn't have been easier for anyone if you died. Zach experienced his first death when he was really young, those kids at school would never stop bullying him but you always stood up for him. Without you I don't know if he would be here today. As for Zach, he _does_ know how you feel. Every time he comes to the door to try and talk to you he can hear you crying. The first time he came we left you guys to talk but when I came to check up on you I found him crying in front of your door. He does this every day, sometime we can't even move him."

I felt the guilt bubble in my stomach and a whole fresh set of tears make their way from my eyes. "I didn't know." I whispered. "I'm so sorry." I completely broke down then I heard her pull out her phone.

15 minutes later my mom was taking the place of Katherine of comforting me. When I eventually stopped crying I could feel my eyes were puffy and stinging. I also felt as if a huge weight was taken off my shoulders. I had finally opened up to someone and I felt so much better.

"Do you feel better princess?" My mom hadn't called me that since I was 5 and if I wasn't so dried out I would have let a few tears fall.

"I'm better." I hugged her closer than she was before, I didn't want anything to separate us.

"Then you have to eat something."

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled into her shirt.

"Come on sweetie." She pulled away from our embrace and brought over the plate of cold food. "You're going to take this food, heat it up and bring it back here." She instructed me.

"It would be easier for you to do it because you can walk and I can't."

"But you have to do things for yourself, now go."

When I rolled by the family room I saw Katherine talking to Zach, his eyes were red and his skin was a sickly white color. I felt horrible knowing that I did that to him. He cared about me more than anyone in the world and I had hurt him. I lowered my head and rolled the rest of the way to the kitchen. When I got there I saw Mr. Goode about to leave holding a cup of coffee.

"Cammie." She said surprised. "It's good to see you out of your room; I was starting to worry about you and Zach."

"It's nice to see you too Mr. Goode."

"I've already told you to call me Travis." The smile that had appeared on his face vanished when he looked over my head. I turned my chair to see Zach standing by the door.

* * *

**Hey guys! I guess it's your lucky day today because I got sick and had to stay home from school which gave me time to write. I hope you guys liked it. Check out my profile. I've had the same poll up for about a month but I have only had 9 voters. VOTE PEOPLE! Again thanks for reading,**

**Hotter-Than-Hot**


	11. Don't Hate Me

**I know you're going to hate me for doing this because I hate me for doing this but I'm officially going on hiatus. I will definitely be back during the summer but for now I really need to focus on exams coming up. You have no idea how crazy my life is right now so I apologize to everyone that I told I was updating. I will take this down a couple days before I plan on updating with my next chapter so keep a look out. I will still be available as a beta reader just not a writer right now.**

**I love you guys!**

**Please don't hate me,**

**LYKY-United We Spy**


End file.
